Should Always Be Careful
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Very true. Done as a request for KaosRuin. :)


**KaosRuin asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi (also known as comyet on Tumbler) on Deviant Art. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Should Always Be Careful**

Frisk giggled as she tried to avoid getting caught by the three skeletons she lived with as she had Sans' hoodie on her, Papyrus' scarf wrapped around her neck, and one of Gaster's clipboards with her as she ran about the house, hiding from the skeletons, who were searching for her.

Gaster came out of his room. "Frisk, where are you?" He cooed out, knowing she was hiding. "You can't hide forever, little one."

The three heard giggles. "Ah, just follow the trail of giggles," Sans said, heading upstairs.

"We know you have our things, Frisk," Papyrus said.

None of their voices were upset as they knew their young niece was simply playing with them and they headed upstairs and looked in the first room, which was Sans' room, but didn't find Frisk. "Not here," Gaster said. "She's probably found a good hiding spot."

Papyrus checked his room. "Not my room," he said with a head shake.

Gaster checked his room and shook his head. Sans grinned and his left eye lit up as he searched for Frisk, getting a reading on her. "She's in the den," he said, pointing down the hallway and they went towards the den.

Frisk, knowing she couldn't stay in one place for long as they'd find her, moved out of the room, heading for the playroom, which was filled with toys for her and games for them all to play as a family. Quickly, she hid Gaster's clipboard under a board game on a bookshelf, put Papyrus' scarf underneath the pillow that was on a hammock suspended in one corner of the room, and put Sans' hoodie in the closet on a hanger before quickly diving into a pile of blankets and hiding inside, giggling quietly as she watched through a small space she had made in the blankets to see out of.

The three skeletons entered the playroom, looking around. "She couldn't have gotten far," Sans said with a grin. "She's in for a big tickle torture when I get my hands on her."

"Count me in on that," Gaster said. "I haven't tickled her in a while."

"Same here," said Papyrus before gasping as he saw a bit of red sticking out from the pillow on the hammock and moved towards it, squealing when he found his scarf. "My scarf!" He exclaimed, putting it back on around his neck.

Gaster found his clipboard and retrieved it, smiling. "Clever child," he said.

Sans then found his hoodie in the closet. "Okay, if she hid our things here, chances are she's hiding here too," he said, making sure the exits were blocked. "Let's search for her."

Frisk hunkered down, giggling quietly as she watched her uncles search for her until a ghostly hand suddenly came into her view and she tried to back up, but the hand caught her wrist and she let out a squeak of surprise before she felt someone grab her gently around her waist as the ghostly hand let go of her and she was lifted up into the air. "Ah-ha!" Papyrus' voice sounded out from behind her and she instantly began giggling because he was using his silly voice and when he did that, she couldn't help giggling. "I believe I've found our little culprit, my brothers."

"Ah, there she is," Gaster said with a grin as several of his ghostly hands appeared and wiggled their fingers at Frisk, making her giggle again as she knew that meant they were going to tickle her. "You thought you could escape our clutches, little one?"

"No one escapes the tickle skeletons," Sans said with a grin as they kneeled down on one of the mats and gently pinned Frisk down. Sans lifted up the young girl's shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage, exposing her stomach and belly button while Gaster gently pinned down Frisk's shoulders to keep her from squirming and Papyrus gently wrapped an arm around Frisk's ankles, trapping her feet in his arm. The little girl giggled as she felt the youngest skeleton gently stroked a finger down the soles of her feet while Gaster gently wiggled a few fingers into her neck and underarms, making her giggle harder, but when Sans' hands began tickling her stomach, she burst into laughter, making her uncles smile as Sans continued tickling her while his brothers held onto Frisk, no longer pinning her down, but just holding her as their brother tickled the little girl.

Cute squeals, giggles, and laughter erupted from Frisk, especially when Sans twirled a finger in her belly button, which made her shriek with laughter. "My goodness, have you ever heard such laughter, brothers?" The joke-loving skeleton asked, still tickling Frisk as he spoke with the other two skeletons.

"No, I haven't," Gaster said with a smile. "Frisk certainly had very adorable laughter."

"And her laughter is quite infectious," Papyrus said. "I believe I may now know what humans mean by the saying 'Laughter is contagious'. I always want to laugh whenever I hear our little Frisk laughing happily."

While they were talking, Sans had his attention on his brothers and not on Frisk, who was started to feel winded and tried to ask Sans to stop, but her laughter took away her voice and she couldn't even beg her uncle to stop as her sides were starting to hurt.

* * *

Ink was in his home when he felt something wasn't quite right and followed his gut to take a peek into the Classic Timeline and smiled at seeing Frisk was being tickled by her dunkle, but his smile faded when he saw the child was trying to pull in enough air and plead for Sans to stop, but he was distracted.

Knowing the joke-loving skeleton wouldn't take a tickle torture too far on purpose, Ink quickly jumped through the portal and landed with a thud, startling the three skeletons, who jumped up, but then relaxed at seeing it was only Ink. "Ink, you scared us, dude," Sans said.

"Sorry," the protector of the AUs said apologetically. "But Frisk looked like she was about to pass out."

Hearing that, Sans looked over at Frisk, who was gasping for air and clutching her left side as if in pain. "Frisk?" Sans asked, feeling horror fill him as he kneeled down beside her. "Kiddo? Are you okay?"

She couldn't answer as she was still trying to catch her breath and her side was really hurting her. The joke-loving skeleton placed a gentle hand on her side and his hand glowed a gentle blue mixed with some green. Papyrus quickly stepped in to help as did Gaster and after a bit, Frisk was able to breathe without being in pain and Sans scooped her up. "Kiddo. Oh, my word. I'm so sorry," he said, holding her in a comforting hug.

Ink smiled gently as Frisk snuggled into her dunkle's hug. "It's okay, Dunkle Sans," she said in a forgiving voice.

"I think she knows you didn't mean to get distracted while tickling her, Sans," the painter skeleton said gently.

"I'm afraid we got a little distracted too," Gaster admitted and Papyrus looked sheepish, but Frisk hugged them too, forgiving them. It wasn't anyone's fault really. They had just gotten a little too caught up in their play and accidently went a little too far.

"Sorry, baby bones," Sans said. "I'm going to keep a careful eye on you from now on and be careful when we tickle you."

She snuggled in his arms. "Okay," she said in agreement before growing mischievous and pulling the hood of his hoodie up over his eyes. He grinned at her and pushed the hood back.

"Oh, you just asked for it," he said.

Ink smiled as he watched Frisk try to escape from Sans, who was carefully watching her to make sure she was okay while he tickled her. Nodding, the protector of the AUs left, knowing all was fine.

And he too couldn't stop chuckling as he listened to Frisk's happy laughter.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
